


Treasured

by msoriginaljester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msoriginaljester/pseuds/msoriginaljester
Summary: Neil realizes that Andrew loves it when he's vocal.





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. This is my first smut. I just wanted to see my two favorite characters enjoying themselves. If you have any tips and tricks please let me know. I live to entertain.

 

Neil sips his coffee while staring at Andrew from the other end of the couch. He had been looking forward to living with this man since graduating college. He hadn't seen him in a long time. He slightly jolts when he feels the heat burn on his tongue. He burned his mouth so fuckin' bad.  He felt the weight of the old, fabric couch shift as the man shifted in his seat while blinking at him. he smiles stare without saying anything. He grabbed his cup from his hands and put it on the coffee table while deadpanning him, "let it cool."

 

He had no choice. He leaned forward and when Neil did the same with the intent of receiving a kiss, he blew air against his bangs. He laughed while Andrew drank the rest of his coffee. He stares at his...what is he to him? He sat his mug down on their coffee table with a thunk before turning to his...whatever he was. He stared at his striking blue eyes that has him ensorcelled to this day. He wanted to kiss him so bad. He closed the space between them fitting their lips together like a puzzle. He ran his hands through Neil's hair while climbed on Neil's lap. He felt him slowly place his hands on his shoulders and reciprocate the kiss. 

 

This Not Enough. He needs more. He craves more. He wants to be as close to him as he can. He places one of Neil's hands on his back and another one in his hair. He hears content humming and feeling emboldened him enough to seek more. He lightly licked and nibbled on his lips enticing a moan from him. He guessed he got the hint because the kiss was oh so satisfying with their tongues gently and desperately driving him wild. Their world suddenly seemed so much smaller. 

 

His hardening shaft told him it wasn't enough. Neil broke their kiss in favor of kissing and sucking his neck and his already pounding heart beat faster when Andrew's muscles jerked in response. He paused, but the other didn't make a move to remove him from his lap. He was suddenly out of breath and still needing more. Andrew kissed him again, which Neil returned with desperate fervor. Neil and Andrew made their way to their bedroom, with Neil barely getting up for the couch without falling. 

Neil registered that he was heading towards the bed but was still surprised when the back of his legs hit the bed, which caused him to sit down and stare at him. Andrew looked AMAZING. His hair was disheveled from his hands running through them, his lips were darker, and his pupils were dilated. 

" 'Drew~" He whined. 

He needed something, but he didn't know what. He needed something only Andrew could give, and that he knew like an indisputable truth. Andrew leaned down and resumed their kissing. Andrew whispered against his lips, "Get in the middle of the bed."

 

Neil rushed to comply with the request and Andrew crawled over him. Andrew kissed and sucked on his neck which made his entire body sing. He moaned while Andrew continued sucking on his neck and lifted his shirt to play with his nipples. He moaned louder and silently thanked his lucky stars that the house wasn't too close to their neighbors. He wanted to make him feel the same intense and intoxicating pleasure that he was making him feel. He kissed Andrew's neck and sucks on his adam's apple. 

 

He felt him suck in a breath. Andrew pulled away and Neil was left feeling cheated and wanting. Until he held his shirt and the attempt to lift it. He got the hint and took it off for him. He looked at his....boyfriend??? He was still staring at him with his eyes scanning down his body and settled on the button of his jeans. He caressed his cheek and smiled at him. He kissed him again, but a strong peck before getting off the bed and walking to the night stand. 

 

He grabbed a plastic tube of lube and a condom. Neil watched him as he walked back towards the bed. He crawled back over him, but slower in movement. He ran his fingers through his hair again, "Yes. Andrew. It's always yes with you."

 

"Don't always me," he glared, "That's stupid." 

Neil smiled, "Don't ask stupid questions then."

 

Andrew kissed him and he happily reciprocated with equal enthusiasm. He took his pants off while kissing him and only breaking their contact to show the garment onto the floor. His cock was hard and leaking precum, which made him want freedom from those too. But Andrew was still dressed. He broke their kiss again and shimmied out of his underwear, now on full view of his lover's aroused gaze. Andrew slowly started removing his shirt when he said, "Nothing you don't want, 'Drew."

 

"You should know by now that I don't do anything I don't want to." 

 

Neil had no response to that, so he kissed his cheek and layed back down to watch his partner strip. He watched him tear open the condom package and rolled it on with relative ease. His dick jerked in anticipated, he gripped the pillow and waited with baited breath for him. For something between them to happen. He wantonly whined when he watched him coat the condom in lube and spread his legs wider. He licked his lips with a smile and winked at him; causing his boyfriend to crawling over the bed and back over  him. 

He coated his fingers with lube and and stuck a finger in while sucking on his neck. His muscles tensed with the insertion, but quickly relaxed under his lips on his. He added another finger, which made his muscles tense at the discomfort again. Andrew helped relax by kissing his cheek and using his other hand to tease at his nipples. He started to feel that pleasure that made his limbs quiver and his mind foggy. He moaned Andrew's name like it was a prayer to an ancient god. 

Andrew hummed and pulled away, "What do you want?"

 

Neil breathlessly whined, "Andrew. I want you. I need you."

Andrew centered himself between his legs and kissed his knee. he aligned his head against his ass and eased himself in. The discomfort caused him to sucked in a breath and tense once again and he threw his arms around his lover. Andrew kissed his head, "Do you want to stop?" 

He vehemently shook his head and clung tighter. With some deep breaths and some more foreplay, Neil was finally able to relax and take pleasure in taking Andrew in. Andrew began to move and his nerves heightened to the level of which every touch was electrifying. Neil hummed and moved to meet Andrew's thrusts. Andrew shifted to another angle and made Neil see stars. 

"Andrew! Yes! Again! Yes!" Neil Cried, "More!"

Andrew held onto Neil's hips and sped up his thrusts. He bit his lip, scrunched his eyes closed with a furrowed brow, and moaned himself. Neil grips the pillow under his head and his toes curl. Somehow Neil's cries had increased in volume.

 

"Andrew! Yes! Andrew, just like that! Harder! I want it! I need it! You're so good! This is so good!"

A whine escaped him when Andrew pulled out and started breathing heavily, "Turn around."

Neil rushed to do as he was asked and Andrew pushed his dick inside him again. Andrew rubbed his back before moving again. Neil released a satisfied hum and started moaning again. He tried moaning in the pillow, but Andrew kissed and licked his back, "Let me hear you, Neil."

He's going to die from pure pleasure and arousal, he just knew it. But what a sweet death it is. He moaned and whined and demanded more. His whole body tensed and he could feel his oncoming orgasim, "Oh! Andrew! I'm gonna cum!"

Andrew's thrusts became faster and harder, seemingly intent on chasing his own pleasure, "I cumming, Neil." 

Neil's muscles contract and his cock spurts his cum onto the bed while he moans. Andrew finishes next and a couple more thrusts but finishes inside his ass. Both collapse on the bed trying to catch their breath. Andrew and Neil bask in the afterglow and start lazily kissing. After they've recovered, Andrew stands up and disposes of the condom, "We should take a shower and change the sheets." 

Neil hummed in agreement and rolled out of bed to help his boyfriend with these tasks. Neil kisses Andrew and Andrew returns the kiss with all the passion that he exhibited. He couldn't have been happier living with this man he gave his life to. His boyfriend means more than the world to him.

 


End file.
